


A Day Off

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is canceled due to snow, so Ichigo calls a certain shopkeeper and tells him he's coming over to his house to spend the day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



> Here we are again, with another one shot for these two. This is a birthday gift fic for a very dear friend. I hope you will enjoy it! :)

* * *

Winter has come early to Karakura Town, snow covering the streets on the fifteenth of November. A call comes in at 6am, letting students know that school has been cancelled for the next two days, as the snow isn’t supposed to let up until the following afternoon, making it a four day weekend for all students in the city. Ichigo doesn’t know what he’s going to do with his time, as he hates staying cooped up all day in his house. He grabs his cell phone, and makes a call, his fingers trembling a little as he dials the number he memorized a long time ago.

“Why are you calling me this early, Kurosaki-san?” A gruff voice, thick with sleep, answers on the second ring.

His heart pounds in his chest when he hears him answer. “School’s been cancelled because of the snow.”

“And you felt it was necessary to inform me, a lonely candy shop owner because? Students will be coming to my shop to buy all the candy from me?”

Ichigo bursts out laughing, covering his mouth quickly when he realizes what he’s done. “Like anyone even comes to your shop. We both know you have no customers.”

“That hurts, Kurosaki-san.” He can almost hear the smile that’s no doubt on the man’s face now. “I will have you know that we do get plenty of clientele in my shop. I don’t order these treats just so you and your friends can eat them while you are here.” His voice changes in an instant. “Don’t laugh like that this early, Ichigo. You don’t know what you’re doing to this old man.”

His cheeks heat up. “Oh? And just what am I doing to you, Kisuke?”

“Don’t.” Urahara’s voice is still thick, but Ichigo knows that it’s no longer sleep that’s making him sound this way. His stomach twists pleasantly, his free hand playing with his blanket. “I’m hanging up now, Kurosaki-san.”

“I’m coming over.” Ichigo speaks softly. “Don’t tell me no, Kisuke.”

The other line is silent for a few seconds. He begins to worry that maybe he has pushed his luck by calling him this early, but having a day off from school, there’s really no other place he would rather be. Biting his lip, he stays quiet, afraid to find out if the line has gone dead, or if Urahara is just being mean to him.

“Kisuke?” He finally gives in, needing to know if he’s still there or not.

A soft sigh comes over the line. “Yes, I’m here.” Urahara’s reply makes him exhale, thankful that he is still there. “Is it snowing right now?”

“It looks like it’s stopped for the moment.” Ichigo looks out the window, and sees the dull grey sky, white blanketing the streets, and rooftops of nearby houses.

Another pause. “Best hurry before it starts again.” The line goes dead.

Pushing the blanket off of his body, he stands up and stretches. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed in jeans and a sweater. He walks downstairs, and heads towards the front door. He grabs his winter coat off the coat hanger, and slips it on.

“Where are you going this early?” He stops moving when he hears his father. “Isn’t school canceled?”

He turns around, and nods. “It is. But I’m going over to Ishida’s. Gonna spend the day over there with him, Chado and Inoue. I’ll be back tonight.”

“Just be careful.” Isshin nods his head.

“I will.” Ichigo slips his snow boots on, and walks out of the house.

The snow on the ground crunches underneath his boots, as he walks swiftly towards Urahara’s shop. He texts Ishida, letting him know what he’s told his father, just in case Isshin decides to check up on him. His friend replies with a stern face emoticon, and a ‘fine’. He pockets his cell phone, and turns down the alley, the dirt path a little muddy thanks to some melting snow. The shop is just a few yards away now, his blood pumping fast through his body the closer he gets to it. Only a few more steps before he’ll be at his destination.

He takes off his snow boots by the door, leaving them outside, before sliding the door to the shop open. Urahara must have unlocked it after he had hung up on him, or maybe he forgot to lock it up all together. He takes off his coat, leaving it on the shop counter, as it’s a little damp, the snow starting to fall again when he was halfway to the shop. Walking with socked feet, he looks in the owner’s office, to see if he might be in there, but it’s dark in the room. Heading back towards the back of the shop, where Urahara’s living quarters begin, he steps quietly by closed doors. When he gets to door he knows is Urahara’s bedroom, he sees the door is cracked open. Ichigo places his hand on the side of the door, pushing it open with little noise, and walks into his bedroom, closing the door, and twists the lock into place.

There’s a lump covered in blankets on the bed. Ichigo’s heart is beating so fast, as his fingers unzip his pants, they tremble and trip up a few times before he successfully pulls his fly down. He slips out of his clothes, keeping his boxer briefs on, before lifting the blanket up, sliding underneath it. Warm arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to his body. He presses his face against Urahara’s neck, inhaling the man’s familiar scent - a hint of cigarette smoke, lingering cologne and something that’s uniquely him. He feels Urahara’s chin on his shoulder, both clinging close to one another.

“Took you long enough.” Urahara speaks softly, not letting go of him. “I thought you would have been here sooner.”

Ichigo melts at his words, not sure what to say to him. “Sorry…. I had to take a shower.”

“You could have just showered here, you know.” Urahara’s lips start to caress his shoulder. He tilts his head, moaning softly, giving more of his neck to him. “I thought you had fallen back asleep.”

“Like I could do that.” Ichigo places his hand on Urahara’s hip, eyes closing tightly when he feels skin. “You’re naked.”

The shopkeeper’s low chuckle sends a pleasant shiver through his body. “When you call me at 6 in the morning, and tell me you’re coming over because you have no school, did you expect to find me fully dressed?” Teeth nibble on his earlobe, Urahara speaking low into his ear. “You haven’t been in my bed for almost two weeks, Ichigo. Do you know how lonely I’ve been?”

“Y-You’re telling me….” Ichigo moans, reaching down to strip out of his boxer briefs. “Do you think I had a choice? It’s been too quiet here lately, and with no Hollows to fight, I’ve got no reason to be out late at night.” He turns his head, lips coming into contact with Urahara’s, leaving a teasing kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“Come back here.” Urahara leans forward, pressing another soft kiss on his lips.

Breaths are exchanged into each other’s mouths as their tongues touch with lenient urgency. Ichigo soon finds himself up on top of Urahara’s body, knees flanking his hips, as their cocks come into contact with one another. He breaks off their kiss with a soft groan, pressing his forehead against Urahara’s, breathing hard. Hands go to his waist, encouraging him to continue rolling his hips, creating more friction against their naked bodies.

He lifts his head, staring into Urahara’s grey eyes. Even in the minimal darkness, he can see them perfectly; pale blonde bangs framing the sides of his nose. He reaches up, pushing the hair off of his face, allowing him to see all of him. Urahara tilts his head back, shielding his eyes from him, mouth dropping open with a silent cry as Ichigo rolls his hips more.

“Open your eyes, Kisuke.” Ichigo requests softly. It’s been too long since they’ve been able to touch each other like this, and he won’t let the man hide away from him. “Please?” He begs, ceasing the rolling of his hips.

Grey eyes appear, bringing a smile to Ichigo’s face. “Why do you like looking into my eyes so much?” Urahara asks.

“Because I get to see _you_.” He gets lost in Urahara’s eyes. “You always hide them from the rest of the world with your hat. At least let me have the luxury of seeing them in your bed.”

The older man’s cheeks become pink. “Baka. Why must you say things like that?” Lips pout, giving Ichigo the permission to give him a soft kiss.

“Because I love you.” Ichigo replies, looking into his eyes.

“Fool.” Urahara shakes his head, but does not break their eye contact. “You’re a fool, Kurosaki-san. What do I have to offer you? Secrecy?”

He sits up, and scoots back so their privates are no longer touching one another. “Secrecy?” Ichigo runs a hand through his short orange locks. “Really, Kisuke? Is that why you think I’m here, at….” He looks over at the small clock on the table near his bed. “I’m here at 7:30 in the morning because I’m into secrecy?” He sighs. “When are you going to just accept the fact that I love you because I can be myself around you? I already have too many secrets. With you, there are no secrets, because you know everything there is to know about me.”

“You’re also seventeen, and I’m-”

“Over a hundred years old. Honestly, Kisuke.” He slips off of his lap, now irritated. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He wanted to have a nice, quick romp with him, and then they could start the day. “Do you just say things like this to tick me off?”

Hands go back to his waist, Urahara trying to pull him back down towards him. But Ichigo’s strong, and refuses to budge. He knows Urahara is stronger, but the older man allows him to win this reticent struggle. “You know that I’m a fool. You knew that the moment our relationship changed, Ichigo.”

“I did, but when are you going to just realize that I’m here for _you_ , and nothing else. What you do to me, how you make me feel.” He places his hands on Urahara’s chest, splaying his fingers out, scooting himself back up higher on his thighs. Rolling his hips, he pushes his cock against Urahara’s, and watches the man’s facial features change with the intimate touch. “How your body responds to mine, and mine to yours. How you make me feel so incredible, with just being you.” He rolls his hips more, balancing himself with his hands on Urahara’s chest. “You drive me mad, Kisuke…”

“Ichigo…” Urahara’s hands start to guide him to roll his hips again, their familiar dance returning.

He lowers his head, a low moan passing from his lips. “Where’s the lube? It’s been a long two weeks, and I’m not sure how much longer I can take this torture.”

“You know where it is.” Urahara doesn’t stop moving his hips, low groans coming from his throat. “Prep yourself for me?”

Reaching over towards the small table by his bed, Ichigo grabs the bottle of lube near the lamp, and quickly uncaps it. Squirting some onto his fingers, he reaches behind himself, and teases his own entrance, moaning as Urahara keeps rolling their hips together. “S-Stop….” Ichigo asks, his finger slipping inside of him.

“I can’t…” Urahara moans low, rocking his hips in a slow rhythm. “Don’t you know how good you feel, Ichigo?”

He moans, pushing his finger deeper. “K-Kisuke….If you keep doing that, you’re going to make me come…”

Their hips start to rock together faster, as he pumps his finger inside of him. “Come, then….You said it yourself. It’s been a long two weeks.” Urahara’s low moans make his cock start to throb.

Ichigo adds a second finger, spreading himself while he frots against the man’s cock more. He knows he’s right; the pleasure of just being like this with him again is enough to push him close to the edge. He scissors his fingers, eyes glued to Urahara’s, as their cocks rub harder against each other. He tosses his head back, his orgasm taking over his body, becoming more aroused when he feels his own body clamping down on the fingers he’s fucking himself with, both his and Urahara’s cocks becoming coated with his warm release.

“G-Get on me….Right now, Ichigo.” Urahara speaks in the same aroused voice he heard only an hour before on the phone. “You’re ready.”

Slipping his fingers out of his body, Ichigo wipes his fingers off on the side of the bed, and pours lube over Urahara’s arousal. A mixture of lube and his own spunk coat the man’s girth, his hand making sure he’s thoroughly covered. He looks up, sees the heat in his grey eyes, and knows that the man is as delirious for him as he is for the shopkeeper. Lifting himself up, he spreads his knees wide apart, settling himself right above his cock. He sets himself down on the tip, but doesn’t push down on it.

“Ichigo….” Urahara’s low moan makes him shiver, his hands now back on his chest to anchor himself. “Ichigo, if you don’t put it in you, I’m going to get rather violent.”

He licks his lips, and stares at him, rolling his hips. He teases his own entrance with the flushed head of Urahara’s cock. “Y-You wouldn’t…”

As if to answer the question, Urahara grips his hips tight, and forces him down, his cock sliding into his body. He tosses his head back with a loud moan, the sudden penetration making his body weak. He hears a satisfied moan leave his lover’s mouth, as his cock drives deeper into his body. Ichigo’s nails dig into the flesh of his chest, his ass becoming flush with Urahara’s thighs.

“That’s it, Ichigo.” Urahara’s voice is strained. “Let me see you work yourself on my cock.”

Only too happy to oblige, Ichigo begins to rotate his hips back and forth, while lifting himself up, only to slam back down on to his lap. Urahara sits up fast, arms wrapping around his body, as he holds onto Ichigo. Ichigo buries his face against his neck, moaning helplessly, as he feels his thick cock going deeper and deeper with every thrust of his hips. It’s becoming too much for him, but he refuses to stop. No, this feeling - this _fullness_ is what he loves the most about being this way with Urahara. He clings to him, rolling his hips faster, his cock already rock-hard, as their bodies slap together.  
“K-Kisuke…” He moans his name, the need to climax again fast approaching.

“Again, Ichigo….” His whispered moan in Ichigo’s ear makes him whimper. “Say my name again…”

“Kisuke….!”

“More…”

“Kisuke!” He cries out, bouncing himself harder on his thick cock. He reaches down with one hand, and starts to stroke himself.

Warm breath caresses his ear. “Louder, Ichigo…”

“K-K-Kisuke!!” He cries out, stroking himself faster. “Fuck, Kisuke! FUCK!”

Bodies rock hard against one another. Frantic pants and loud moans fill the quiet room, the bed bouncing as they both begin to chase their climax together. Ichigo squeezes his cock hard, his orgasm consuming him, Urahara pile-driving his thickness deep inside of him as he rides the high of his release. He hears Urahara moan his name low in his ear, feeling Urahara’s release rushing through him, making his orgasm taste that much sweeter.

Panting hard, Ichigo lets go of his spent cock, and rests his head against Urahara’s shoulder. The extra weight makes the older man off-balanced, and they both fall, Urahara’s back hitting the mattress. Ichigo can’t help but laugh, and can’t seem to stop laughing. Urahara chuckles with him, his arms holding Ichigo close to his body.

“What’s so funny?” Urahara’s voice makes the gigglefest stop. “I hope it’s not the way we just made love.”

Ichigo’s cheeks become warm, the laughter dying on his lips. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called it that.” He lifts his head, looking into Urahara’s eyes.

“Is it?” There’s a smirk on the older man’s face. “I suppose that should change, hmm?”

He nods his head, grunting when Urahara’s soft cock slips out of him. “We don’t have to get out of bed yet, do we?” He rolls off of him, laying next to his body. “I didn’t even ask if you were busy today with work.”

Urahara hands him a towel, which he gratefully takes, and wipes himself clean with it. “Work is work. I’d much rather spend the day in bed with you, so consider my work day a snow day as well.”

“Really?” Ichigo hands the towel back to Urahara, who uses it to clean himself up. “You know, I don’t have school tomorrow either.” He wiggles his eyebrows, Urahara’s genuine laugh bringing a smile to his face.

“Let’s worry about today first, shall we?” Urahara tosses the towel, and pulls Ichigo back against him, pulling the covers over their heads. In the darkness, Ichigo listens to his lover’s heartbeat, his head resting on his chest. “Ichigo?”

“Yes?” He asks, too tired to lift his head. “What is it, Kisuke?”

“I do love you. I hope you know.” The arm that’s wrapped around him hugs him gently. “I love you very much.”

“Gross, Kisuke.” He remarks, laughing when he feels Urahara flick his ear. “You dick. I love you too.” He rubs his ear, still chuckling softly.

Urahara snorts. “Cute, Ichigo. Always so cute.”

True to his word, Urahara did absolutely nothing all day with Ichigo. Well, that’s not entirely true. They did each other - many, many times. If they weren’t laying in bed, they were cuddling in the bathtub. Ichigo thinks about just what they did as he walks back to his house, sad that he had to leave, but knows that he’ll be back there again in the morning. When he walks into his house, he sees his father and sisters hanging out on the couch.

“Hey guys.” He gives a little wave, taking his coat off by the door. “Is there still food from dinner?”

Karin turns around, and stares at him with a look. “It’s in the fridge. Just put it in the microwave.”

“Thanks, Karin.”

“Ichigo.” He looks over at his father. “Did you and your friends have a nice day today?”

He nods his head, his lips curling up into a smile. “We did, Dad. Probably going to do the same tomorrow, if that’s alright?”

“It is.” Isshin nods, and turns his attention back to the tv. “Ah, Karin-chan! What is Daddy supposed to do now?”

“Go through that door, Dad.” She remarks, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo heads up to his bedroom, and closes the door, resting against it. Yes, tomorrow was sure to be as good as today was, if he had anything to say about it. Or maybe, just maybe, it would be better.


End file.
